


Divine Eyes

by thedra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, PIERCE Tamora - Works, Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Cats, Crack, Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Magical Accidents, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedra/pseuds/thedra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow's spell to give Miss Kitty Fantastico the power of speech does not go quite as planned. Hence, her disappearance from the show after season five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Eyes

  
_Goddess, bless this cat with a voice—_  
 _so she may speak, if that be her choice._  
  
If Miss Kitty ever got back to her home dimension, she decided, High Priestess Rosenberg was going to be on the receiving end of a stern talking-to. Using experimental spells on live creatures! What had the young woman been thinking?! Especially when the spell consisted of only a couplet which could have been written by a third grader. The whole fiasco reeked of recklessness.  
  
She sighed, which (because she was a cat) sounded more like a snort, and continued to slink down the alley in who-knew-where at the dead of night...how she loathed unnecessarily soiling her paws...Willow was definitely going to experience her wrath.  
  
"You are not of this realm," an unfamiliar voice spoke in her mind. She turned and soon spotted a black cat with purple eyes and an elegant form standing in the same moon-shadow as she.  
  
"An astute observation, Pounce," Miss Kitty allowed, speaking in the same manner as he, mewing but also inserting thoughts directly into the mind. "But I would expect nothing less from a tireless crusader for the rights of women...such as yourself."  
  
She could tell that her recognition set the purple-eyed cat on edge; they were not acquainted.  
  
"Yes, I have knowledge of you, Sir Pounce the Faithful. It was your divine eyes which lit the skies during the night of the first day of creation."  
  
Okay, maybe that was laying the flattery on a bit thick, but she wanted him to relax (and like her), and she genuinely did have a high opinion of his eyes. Still, the male cat was wary; he had not moved once since she had first taken notice of his presence.  
  
"You know of me, mistress, as you say. Yet I know nothing of you, not even a name."  
  
There, a perfect opening for introduction. Undoubtedly, he would trust her after she explained the similar nature of their souls.   
  
"I daresay we share much in common; I, too, am a protector of women and preserver of life. In regards to nomenclature: by those who have devoted their lives to worshiping me, I am called Bast...Devouring Lady, The Light Bearer, The Tearer, The Lady of Truth. But my most recent title (and personal favorite) is...Miss Kitty Fantastico!"  
  
Success! Finally, Pounce's stance had shifted, no longer defensive. He swished his tail, staring steadily at her; the perceived encouragement made her bold:  
  
"My visit to this place was unplanned, but I now hope this circumstantial meeting can have a happy outcome: I have decided that you would make an excellent consort."  
  
There! She'd said it. She felt giddy! The world was rushing by! Her life was rushing by! She'd never felt so much like the goddess of joy before! Did this mean she owed Willow a thank you rather than a scolding?...Oh, wait! Her beloved betrothed was beginning to speak:  
  
"Then you must forgive me, milady, for I fear I must decline your offer."  
  
Miss Kitty could not believe her furry and well-formed ears.  
  
"But...but, I'm cute. I'm irresistibly adorable. I'm the goddess of joy, for the sake of the sun! How can you not want to cuddle with me?"  
  
"To be perfectly frank, I find hubris an unattractive quality in my feline companions. Now, if you"ll excuse me, I must rejoin my charge. I believe Beka's been sniffing herself into trouble in my absence." And then he exited her life as abruptly as he entered it.  
  
He bounded around the corner of the alley without a backward glance.  
  
What a hypocrite! Miss Kitty thought, wishing for once she was human like her servants so she could cry. Instead, she curled up next to the wall, never having wanted her fleece-lined bed so much.


End file.
